Confessions of a Red Martyr Übersetzung
by Lewellyn
Summary: Lisbons Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust; hatte sie... hatte sie gerade wirklich in einem Raum voller Menschen, 2 Kameras, einer Talkshow-Moderatorin und Jane selbst gestanden, dass sie... ihn liebte? J./L., Jisbon, Jane/Lisbon  offizielle Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Red Martyr (**Iloveplotbunnies**)

Disclaimer: Nix meins und die Story ist von **Iloveplotbunnies** =)

Pairing: Jisbon

So, hier nun eine weitere Übersetzung, diesmal von Iloveplotbunnies! =) Ich hab mich bei der Story weggeschmissen und musste sie einfach übersetzten, auch wenn es schon nach Mitternacht war ^^

Das Original könnt ihr unter **Iloveplotbunnies** Profil nachlesen =)

Habt viel Spass damit und Reviews wären supi! Egal, ob auf deutsch oder englisch. ;)

Ach ja: WICHTIG! Aaron Mitchell ist eine fiktive Person von Iloveplotbunnies und ist das, was sonst Minelli für das CBI ist. Wie genau sich das plotbunny mit ihm gedacht hat, weiss ich nicht, aber sie hat ihn schon vorher ab und zu verwendet und findet ihn halt toll, weil alle ihn so schön "nicht-mögen" können. ;)

Part 1

Memos

Nach einer bestimmten Menge Koffein konnte Teresa Lisbon normalerweise alles händeln – Berge an Papierarbeit, nervende Berater, Verdächtige zu befragen und Spuren nachzugehen, aber hin und wieder, besonders wenn ihr berühmt-berüchtigter Berater mit geschlossenen Augen gegen ihre Bürotür lehnte, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Weste, realisierte sie, dass Koffein nur helfen, aber diese bestimmte Situationmomentan nicht entschärfen konnte.

„Will ich überhaupt wissen, warum Sie an meiner Tür lehnen?", grüßte Lisbon, als sich Janes Augen öffneten und sich direkt auf sie konzentrieren. „Egal, beantworten Sie das nicht!"

„Haben Sie das Memo heute morgen bekommen?", fragte Jane und Lisbon starrte ihn verwirrt an, dachte er allen Ernstes, dass sie hier im CBI-Gebäude lebte?

„Ich bin gerade reingekommen und ich hatte noch nichtmal meinen ersten Schluck Kaffee und Sie fragen mich nach einem Memo?", spottete Lisbon. „Ich wohne hier nicht, nur damit Sie das wissen."

„Ich weiss, Lisbon.", antwortete Jane, ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte seine Gesichtszüge. „Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass Sie es vorziehen würden die Erste zu sein, die solch entzückende Neuigkeiten bekommt." Lisbon verengte ihre Augen bei dem Tonfall, den Jane für das Wort entzückend verwendet hatte.

„Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder getan?" Jane nahm seine Hände aus den Westentaschen, um die Arme leicht schmollend vor seiner Brust zu verschränken.

„Lisbon, warum müssen Sie immer mich beschuldigen, wenn etwas entzückend ist?"

„Weil jedes Mal, wenn etwas entzückend ist, es normalerweise bedeutet, dass ich Berge an Papierarbeit auf meinem Tisch habe und ein meilenlanges Strafregister an Beschwerden, weil Sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, herumzugehen und jeden in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung zu provozieren", gab Lisbon schlicht zurück, als Jane sie anstarrte. „Und nun, Bewegung." Jane trat von der Tür zurück, um Lisbon eintreten zu lassen, bevor er ihr folgte, als sie sich an ihrem Schreibtisch niederliess. „Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb Sie immernoch hier sind?"

„Checken Sie Ihr Memo.", antwortete Jane und Lisbon seufzte, bevor sie sich hinablehnte, den PC neustartete und sich wieder aufrichtete, um Jane anzustarren.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was das für entzückende Neuigkeiten sind, Jane.", sagte Lisbon ihm und Jane schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Wenn ich es Ihnen erzählen würde, würde es die wundervolle Überraschung zerstören." Janes Tonfall trof nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Und nicht nur das," Jane hielt inne, um wieder zu grinsen, „Aber ich weiss, dass Sie in die Luft gehen werden."

„Ich werde nicht-..." Lisbon verstummte langsam, als sie auf die Email auf ihrem Bildschirm starrte, die grünen Augen jedes einzelne Wort des Emaildokuments aufsaugend, bevor sie etwas sagte. „Die wollen WAS?" Jane bewegte sich, um sich auf ihre Couch zu setzen. „Nachdem, was uns nach dem letzten Mal passiert ist?" Jane nickte. „Darüber können Sie sich nicht wirklich freuen..."

„Oh, das tu ich nicht," sprach er fröhlich. „Ich warte nur die Zeit ab, bis..."

„Um Himmels Willen Jane, wenn Sie Mitchell auch nur anfassen..." Jane erhob sich einfach von ihrer Couch, bevor er ihr Büro verliess, seine schlichte Antwort in seinem Kielwasser nachhallend. „Also wirklich, warum sollte ich das tun?"

„-und wir sind uns wirklich sicher, dass Maidus keine Verbindung zu den einem anderen Fall hat?", fragte Rigsby. Das ganze Team der Serious Crimes Einheit (Jane ausgeschlossen) sass an einem der Konferenztische in ihrer Abteilung, um den aktuellen Fall zu diskutieren, als ein plötzliches Geschrei auf den Korridoren jedermanns ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit einfing.

„-diesen verdammten Berater feuern." Lisbon stöhnte, bevor sie Jane einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Was zur Hölle haben Sie getan?", zischte Lisbon, woraufhin Jane nur unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wovon reden Sie, meine liebe Lisbon?"

„Sie wissen verdammt genau, was Sie getan haben", zischte sie zurück und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab die gesamte Zeit hier gesessen.", antwortete Jane, die Hände in einer sich ergebenden Art erhoben. „Ich habe mich den ganzen Tag nicht von meinem Platz gerührt..."

„Hat er nicht, Boss.", ergreift Van Pelt das Wort, als auch schon Mitchell in die Abteilung gestürmt kam und direkt vor Jane stehenblieb, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und sein Atem in ungleichmäßigen Schüben austretend.

„Morgen Aaron", sagt Jane unschuldig. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der gesamte Staat Californien..."

„Lisbon!", schreit Mitchell, Janes Kommentar ignorierend. „Wussten Sie davon?"

„Nein, Sir, wusste ich nicht.", antwortete Lisbon. „Was hat er getan?" Aaron starrte zu Lisbon.

„Irgendjemand hat an die 30 Pizzen in mein Büro schicken lassen...", knurrte Mitchell. „Die einzige Person, die sich soetwas trauen würde, wäre..."

„Ah, aber kein Beweis.", antwortete Jane. „Schade, nicht wahr?" Mitchell kochte.

„Dafür werde ich Sie drankriegen, Jane.", behauptete Mitchell.

„Viel Glück dabei, aber während Sie schon mal für einen reizenden Besuch hier unten sind...", begann Jane, als Mitchell erneut seine Augen verengte. „Ich würde mich gerne beschweren." Lisbon stöhnte erneut lautlos auf.

„Jane", zischte Mitchell. „Hören Sie auf, sich bei mir über mich zu beschweren." Rigsby vertuschte sein Lachen mit einem Husten, für das Mitchell ihn mit einem wütenden Blick bedachte.

„Aber dieses Mal habe ich eine begründete Beschwerde." Lisbon schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sehen Sie, Lisbon und ich..."

„Jane, Sie können sich bei mir auch nicht über die Befehle beschweren, die ich Ihnen oder Agent Lisbon erteile", antwortete Mitchell. „Sie beide werden in einer Woche zu dieser Talkshow gehen und Sie beide werden darüber reden, wie wunderbar das CBI ist..."

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten mir gesagt, ich soll nicht lügen.", antwortete Jane, in Lisbons Richtung grinsend. „Das CBI gewährt mir ja nichtmal eine Rente und..."

„Um Himmels willen..."

„Wissen Sie,", unterbrach Jane Mitchell. „Sie und Lisbon könnten bestimmt verwandt sein. Sie benutzt auch immer die Redewendung „Um Himmels Willen...", kurz bevor sie mit mir schimpft."

„Lisbon!", schnappte Mitchell und Lisbon drehte sich um, um ihn anzustarren. „Ich gebe Ihnen die volle Befugnis, alles zu tun, was nötig ist, damit er sich vor, während und nach dem Interview von seiner besten Seite zeigt." Mitchell ließ eine sprachlose Einheit zurück, während Lisbon Jane böse anstarrte.

„Nun, das wäre dann wohl entschieden.", antwortete Jane. „Wie auch immer, Maidus?"

„Sie können ihn nicht immer dermassen auf die Palme bringen", warnte Lisbon ihn, sein Statement ignorierend. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen ihn nicht anfassen..."

„Ich habe nichts getan!", verteidigte sich Jane.

!... und ich bin ein Undercover Agent, der nicht Lisbon ist." Jane starrte sie blinzelnd von seiner Couch aus an.

„Hmm... Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass Sie heute etwas abwesend sind." Lisbon fluchte still in seine Richtung. „Keine Sorge, Lisbon, wenn Sie nicht Sie wären... Ich würde es wissen."

„Danke für die Bestätigung, Jane. Ich fühl mich gleich so viel sicherer, wenn Sie in der Nähe sind." Jane grinste breit als Antwort darauf.

XXX

TBC

Na, wie hat's euch gefallen? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Das Interview

„Willkommen, Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon und Berater Patrick Jane von der Serious Crimes Einheit des California Bureau of Investigation." Das Publikum klatschte, als beide, Lisbon und Jane, auf die Bühne traten, um die Moderatorin, Michelle Ackers, zu begrüßen. Michelle schüttelte Lisbons Hand, bevor sie Janes schüttelte und das laute Klatschen des Publikum verebbte langsam, als die Drei Platz nahmen – Lisbon und Jane sassen neben Michelles Tisch und Michelle sass dahinter, um die beiden zu interviewen. „Wie geht es Ihnen beiden heute Nacht?"

„Gut", antworteten beide. „Und selbst?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein", antwortete Michelle, ihre dunklen Locken hinter ihre Ohren streichend und die Beiden musternd, bevor sie in die Kamera blickte. „Wie auch immer, Sie beide arbeiten für das CBI – wie ist das?" Jane grinste und Lisbon stöhnte; sie würden das später bereuen, aber sie weigerte sich Jane vom Antworten abzuhalten.

„Oh, das ist absolut wunderbar", erwiderte er. „Unser Boss ist ein absoluter..." Lisbon verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und er hustete leicht. „Kerl."

„Was er sagen will, ist..."

„Unser Boss ist ein Arsch", erklärte Jane. „Ich kann nicht lügen..." Ja, Jane würde nach diesem Interview gefeuert werden. Sie konnte die Vene an Mitchells Hals regelrecht pochen sehen, wie sie beide auf der Bühne saßen und die Geheimnisse des CBI ausplauderten. „Oh und er ist auch ein Sexist und er mag keine Pizza."

„Er mag Pizza, Jane", erklärte Lisbon ihm. „Er mag nur nicht _30_ von ihnen."

„Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wovon Sie reden."

„Nächste Frage dann", unterbrach Michelle sie, den Kommentar über ihren Boss zugunsten interessanterer Fragen ignorierend. „Verbringen Sie beide ausserhalb der Arbeit Zeit zusammen?"

„Nein", antwortete Lisbon, zu ihrem Berater herüberstarrend, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Haben wir ein paar Mal, aber normalerweise beinhaltet das sie zu riskanten Manövern zu hypnotisieren...", antwortete Jane, als Michelle zu ihm hinübersah.

„Machen Sie das oft?", ihre Augenbrauen erhoben.

„Oh ja", grinste Jane. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, mehrmals am Tag." Lisbon starrte ihn böse an, aber sie wusste, wenn sie ihn jetzt trat – hätten sie tatsächlich einen dokumentierten Beweis, wie sie ihren Berater wehtat.

„Nicht wahr!", unterbrach Lisbon ihn. „Jane und ich haben eine rein kollegiale Beziehung..."

„Das ist aber nicht das, was Sie letzte Nacht gesagt haben!" Lisbon starrte ihn an, bevor sie schnaubte.

„Wir waren undercover..."

„Auf mehr als eine Art", grinste er, während Lisbon sich dachte, dass Jane _eindeutig_ einen Todeswunsch hegte – sie würde ihn später dafür töten, viel später – nach der Show vielleicht. Michelle räusperte sich und fuhr fort, die nächste Frage zu stellen.

„Agent Lisbon, wie schaffen Sie es, ihren uh... gut aussehenden doch nervenden Berater nicht zu erschiessen?" Michelle blinzelte zu ihrem Teleprompter, bevor sie ihren Becher an die Lippen hob und daran nippte.

„Gut aussehend?", schnaubte Lisbon, bevor sie zu Jane hinüberstarrte, der einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. „Sie haben mit dem verdammten Teleprompter gespielt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein...", antwortete Jane. „Warum sollte ich das tun?" Lisbon starrte ihn an. „Oh kommen Sie schon Lisbon, wie schaffen Sie es, Ihren heißen, gut aussehenden Berater nicht zu erschiessen?" Lisbon funkelte ihn an.

„Ich werde das nicht beantworten."

„Oh kommen Sie, Sie wissen, wir alle müssen das einfach wissen", bat Jane, das Publikum klatschte in Zustimmung, als Lisbons Augen schmal wurden.

„Weil Mitchell mich alles gegen ihn verwenden lässt, bis auf meine Waffe", entgegnete Lisbon. „Ich denke, wir alle waren schon ein paar Mal versucht, ihn zu erschiessen."

„Oh danke, Lisbon", stellte Jane sarkastisch fest. „Ich dachte, sie alle würden mein Lächeln lieben."

„Jane, im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Glauben – die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um Sie und Ihr Lächeln." Das Publikum reagierte negativ auf ihre Antwort und sie ignorierte sie; obwohl dieser Mann unmöglich attraktiv war, hiess das nicht, dass sich jeder auf seine verdammte Seite stellen musste. Er grinste in ihre Richtung, als ob er _tatsächlich_ ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, was sie nicht hoffte, denn sie dachte über ein paar unangebrachte Dinge nach, die ein Boss nicht über seinen Berater denken sollte.

„Agent Lisbon, wie ist es, mit Mr. Jane zu arbeiten?" Michelle war geradewegs zur nächsten Frage übergegangen, und Lisbon schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Lisbon und Michelle nickte. „Ich kann sagen, mir wird nie langweilig."

„Mr. Jane, wie ist es, mit Agent Lisbon und dem Ret ihres Teams zu arbeiten?"

„Ich kann sagen, dass Lisbon sehr gewalttätig ist", antwortete Jane. „Sie mag es, Dinge nach mir zu werfen, und alle anderen ermutigen sie dazu."

„Oh, Van Pelt, Cho und Rigsby ermutigen mich?", fragte Lisbon. „Wenn wir sie sofort anrufen, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie sagen werden, dass Sie es verdienen."

„Ah, aber Lisbon..."

„Nein." Michelle hustete erneut, und Lisbon bemerkte, dass sie eine Moderatorin war, die sie beide die Richtung bestimmen liess, die die Konversation nahm – womit sie einverstanden war, solange Jane sich nicht dazu entschloss, alles den Leuten gegenüber rauszulassen.

„Warum hat Ihre Einheit die meisten Beschwerden?" Das war die eine Frage, vor der sie sich gefürchtet hatte, aber zum ersten Mal würde sie ehrlich antworten, mit einem breiten Schmunzeln im Gesicht.

„Wegen Jane", beschuldigte Lisbon ihn. „Allein im letzten Jahr ist er 15 mal geschlagen worden."

„Ich habe keine davon verdient...!"

„Jane, Sie haben Sie alle beleidigt."

„Meh, sie hatten es verdient."

„Oh, also bin ich demnach berechtigt, Sie zu schlagen?" Jane wurde bleich. „Sie beleidigen mich die ganze Zeit."

„Nein... Ich..."

„Oh, okay", erwiderte Lisbon „In der Werbepause also." Michelle starrte sie beide an.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie immernoch im Fernsehen sind, oder?" Lisbon hielt für einen Moment inne, Jane kicherte.

„Glaube nicht."

„Diese Frage ist etwas persönlicher, ich weiss, das ist gegen die CBI Richtlinien, aber treffen Sie beide sich?"

„Uns treffen?", fragte Jane. „Ja, ich sehe sie jetzt gerade." Um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, winkte er zu Lisbon, die einfach nur als Antwort mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich meinte ausgehen."

„Nein", antwortete Lisbon. „Wir haben strikte Richtlinien gegen Beziehungen unter Kollegen."

„Technisch gesehen wäre es nicht illegal, da er Ihr Berater ist und..."

„Nah", entgegnete Jane. „Lisbon ist nicht so für den ganzen Dating-Kram." Lisbon warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Und das wissen Sie woher?"

„Oh, kommen Sie schon, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich Sie nicht lesen könnte."

„Oh wirklich?"

„Oh wirklich", antwortete Jane, bevor er sich zu Michell drehte. „Sehen Sie Michelle, Lisbon will mich – aber sie kann mich nicht haben."

„Ich will Sie nicht."

„Nein, Sie brauchen mich."

„Jane, ich werde Sie..."

„Ja, wir können später etwas Aufschluss über diese neugefundene Liebe, die Sie für mich empfinden, geben."

„Ich liebe Sie nicht!", rief Lisbon aus. „Zum letzten Mal."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte er. „Ich bin ziemlich unwiderstehlich."

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ein Hummer unwiderstehlicher ist als Sie, und der Hummer würde mir sogar zuhören." Jane grinste, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Hummer keine Fälle für Sie lösen würde."

„Wir brauchen Sie nicht", behauptete sie.

„Nein, Sie haben Recht... Sie _brauchen_ mich nicht", entgegnete er. „Sie _wollen_ mich."

„Oh bitte." Lisbon schnaubte erneut, und er grinste sie an. „Wir behalten Sie wegen des Unterhaltungswertes..."

„Vielleicht zeige ich Ihnen später, wie man mimt", antwortete Jane. „Halten Sie Ihre Hände beschäftigt." Lisbon starrte ihn böse an; es schien, als ob jeder genau wusste, wann man lieber den Mund hielt, als Michelle die Fragen am Laufen hielt.

„Mr. Jane, da sie kein vereidigter Gesetzesvertreter sind, wie fügen Sie sich in die Struktur des CBI ein?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage", antwortete Jane, bevor einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um zu antworten. „Das tu ich nicht wirklich. Ich verbreite Chaos, Verwirrung und Zwietracht, aber letzten Endes sorge ich für Aufklärung und Aufklärung ist, wofür sie mich bezahlen..."

„Und die vielen Klagen, und die viele Stunden an Papierarbeit...", kommentierte Lisbon, als Jane breit grinste. „Eine niemals endende Geschichte der _Aufklärung_."

„Sie wissen, dass Sie das lieben."

„Nicht wirklich", entgegnete Lisbon, während ehrlich gesagt –sie es eher liebte, dass er sie auf Trab hielt.

„Agent Lisbon, ist es störend mit so einem charmanten Mann wie Jane zu arbeiten?" Jane kicherte, als Lisbon ihren Mund öffnete und dann wieder schloss, bevor sie ihre Augen in Richtung der Reporterin verengte.

„Warum behandeln die meisten dieser Fragen eine „angebliche" Beziehung zwischen Jane und mir?"

„Sie können keine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten", erwiderte Jane, und Lisbon wusste nicht, was Sie auf die Frage antworten sollte, da Jane störend _war_, aber nicht, weil er charmant war – viel mehr, weil er eine Nervensäge war...

„Ich mache die Fragen nicht", entgegnete Michelle, als Lisbon ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Die Produzenten tun das."

„Ich werde diese nicht beantworten." Michelle akzeptierte die Antwort und machte mit der nächsten Fragerunde weiter, was keinen von ihnen hätte überraschen sollen, es aber tat.

„Spürt einer von Ihnen irgendeine sexuelle Spannung zum Anderen?" Beide, Jane und Lisbon, erröteten, woraufhin das Publikum aufseufzte, bevor es laut klatschte, was Michelle veranlasste, die beiden neugierig zu mustern.

„Nope", entgegnete er eilig. „Was ist mit Ihnen Lisbon?" Oh er log, alles klar, und dies war der Mann, der so oft sagte, sie könne ihn nicht so gut lesen, wie er sie.

„Sexuelle Spannung?", fragte Lisbon. „Keine vorhanden." Natürlich log sie in dem Moment ebenfalls. Sie fühlten immer sexuelle Spannung; es stand in der Jobbschreibung unter der Lohnverhandlung und dem Teil mit dem bezahlten Urlaub.

„Lügen!", schrie jemand aus dem Publikum, woraufhin Jane mit seiner Hand wedelte, um die Idee wegzuschieben.

„Jeder in diesem Raum kann es spüren!", schrie ein anderes willkürliches Publikumsmitglied.

„Es gibt keine sexuelle Spannung oder Anziehung!", antwortete Jane. „Wir sind einfach nur gute Kollegen und Freunde." Michelle nickte und machte mit ihrer nächsten Frage weiter, was beiden, Jane und Lisbon, sofortige Erleichterung verschaffte, Sex war nichts, was einer von beiden auch nur besprechen wollte.

„Hat jemand von Ihnen Augenblicke mit dem anderen geteilt?"

„Definieren Sie teilen", murmelte Lisbon. „Er wurde genommen."

„Sind Sie immernoch verstimmt wegen diesem Tanz?", fragte er. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen so tun, als ob..."

„Ich konnte nicht so tun, als Sie damit weitergemacht haben, mich zu fragen, welches Instrument ich in der Highschool gespielt habe", erklärte sie. „Das hat den Effekt des Teilens ruiniert."

„Es gibt einen Effekt beim Teilen?", fragte Jane. „Warum wurde ich darüber nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt, Lisbon?" Sie seufzte.

„Er ist ahnungslos", erklärte Lisbon, als Michelle mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Er erscheint mir ziemlich sachkundig." Jane grinste in Michelles Richtung, von allen verdammten TV-Sendern, von denen sie interviewed werden konnten – mussten sie den Einen finden, der einen geringfügigen Narren an dem egoistischen Mann gefressen hatte. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair.

„Mr. Jane, was würden Sie Agent Lisbon sagen, wenn Sie im Sterben liegen würden." Jane starrte die Reporterin an, bevor seine Augen zu Lisbon zurückzuckten, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf seine Antwort wartete – er räusperte sich leicht, bevor er grinste.

„Ich würde wohl sagen, dass ich mit meiner Couch begraben werden will", entgegnete Jane.

„Ihrer Couch?", fragte Michelle, ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet, als er nickte.

„Meine Couch."

„Ja, das klingt einleuchtend", antwortete Lisbon, zustimmend – wenn überhaupt, dann würden Janes letzte Worte _vermutlich_ von seiner Couch handeln; nicht von irgendwelchen lebensverändernden Geheimnissen.

„Er liebt seine Couch."

„Nope, ich liebe nur Elvis."

„Warten Sie...?"

„Elvis ist Lisbons lieblicher Kaktus", scherzte Jane. „Sie braucht etwas, dass die gleiche Schale hat wie sie." Michelle verstand den Witz nicht, da sie ihn einfach nur anstarrte, woraufhin Jane einen Schmollmund zog. „Nicht?" Lisbon verengte ihre Augen erneut.

„Müssen Sie immer diesen Vergleich bringen, dass ich wie ein Kaktus bin?", fragte Lisbon. „Wer gibt seinen Kakteen schon Namen?"

„Kakteen?", fragte Jane.

„Der Plural von Kaktus."

„Oh", entgegnete er. „Ach so, aber Elvis vermisst uns."

„Elvis ist ein _Fleck_."

„In der Form eines Kaktus?", fragte Michelle, woraufhin Jane nur erneut seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Macht nichts, ich habe noch eine weitere Frage an Sie – Agent Lisbon, was würden Sie Mr. Jane sagen, wenn Sie im Sterben liegen würden?" Lisbon holte tief Luft, und Jane starrte zu ihr, als sie begann.

„Ich denke, ich würde sagen, dass er ein exzellenter Berater ist, hin und wieder ein Ärgernis – aber er ist ein guter Mann, und er soll sich nicht von seiner Vergangenheit heimsuchen lassen..."

„Das würden Sie sagen?", fragte er, seinen Kopf schieflegend – der Mann erinnerte sie von Zeit zu Zeit wirklich an einen Welpen. „Das ist alles, was Sie sagen würden?"

„Ich würde ebenfalls sagen," sie verengte die Augen in seine Richtung. „Ich schätze Sie."

„Und..."

„Wenn Sie irgendetwas Dummes tun, werden ich zurückkommen und Sie heimsuchen."

„Ah, das ist die Lisbon, die ich kenne und liebe", entgegnete er. „Aber ist das wirklich alles?"

„So ziemlich", erwiderte sie.

„Sie lügen..."

„Nein, tu ich nicht!"

„Doch, das tun Sie und ich kann Ihre Gedanken lesen..."

„Nein, tu ich nicht und können Sie nicht."

„Doch, tun Sie und doch, kann ich."

„Nein."

„Kommen Sie schon, Lisbon, niemand von uns wird Sie hier über Sie richten", sagte Jane ihr. „Ich habe Ihnen meins gesagt..."

„Ich habe Sie nicht dazu gedrängt, also drängen Sie mich nicht."

„Lisbon!", jammerte Jane. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte..." Lisbon knirschte mit den Zähnen, Janes sich wiederholende Fragen irritierten sie; sie musste ihn zum Schweigen bringen.

„Fein!", unterbrach ihn Lisbon ärgerlich. „Ich würde sagen, dass ich Sie liebe!" Alle wurden still, selbst Jane, dessen Mund vor Überraschung halboffen stand, Michelles Augen vor Überraschung geweitet und Lisbons Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust; hatte sie... hatte sie gerade wirklich in einem Raum voller Menschen, 2 Kameras, einer Talkshow-Moderatorin und Jane selbst gestanden, dass sie... ihn liebte?

Bevor irgendjemand sie aufhalten konnte, zerrte Lisbon das Mikrophone von ihrer Bluse und stand von ihrem Platz auf, um von der Bühne zu rennen, Janes Rufe hinter ihr ignorierend.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Die Wahrheit

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie am Deckel der Wasserflasche herumfummelte, die ihr von einem der vielen Crew-Mitglieder gegeben worden ist, die Backstage herumlungerten und die ihr erschütterndes Geständnis ebenfalls in der Live-Show gesehen hatten; von allem, was sie hätte sagen können, sie hätte ihm sagen können, dass sie ihn vermissen würde, aber nein, es musste ja passieren, dass sie gestand ihn zu lieben; und das war nicht die Wahrheit.

Sie war nicht in ihn verliebt, und sie konnte ihre Worte nicht zurücknehmen.

Patrick Jane war ein Mann vieler Worte und darauf war er stolz; wenn es notwendig war, würde er die Wahrheit äußern, und auch wenn es nicht notwendig war, würde er sie trotzdem aussprechen.

„Also...", begann Michelle, als sie ihre Augen auf ihn richtete. „Sie hat gerade zugegeben, Sie zu lieben." Jane nickte. „Sie haben ihr nachgerufen, aber Sie sind immernoch hier?" Jane nickte wieder, sein Mund immernoch etwas offenstehend. „Wollen Sie ihr hinterherrennen?" Er zögerte; wollte er wirklich der Frau hinterherrennen, die ihm so viel gegeben hatte, wenn er sich fühlte, als ob er das gar nicht verdient hatte? Nein, er wollte ihr nicht hinterherrennen – wenn er ihr hinterherlief, würde sie nur noch weiter weglaufen, was ihm nur eine Chance liess, zu sagen, wie er fühlte. Er drehte sich langsam zu Michelle, und mit dem strahlendsten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fragte er, ob er noch etwas anderes sagen dürfte.

Michelle nickte, und Jane erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und liess seinen Blick genau auf die Kamera gerichtet, als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Lisbon..."

„Lisbon..." Lisbon drehte sich hastig zum TV-Monitor, ihre Hände umklammerten immernoch die geschlossene Wasserflasche – Jane stand vor der Kamera mit dem wohl albernsten Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie stöhnte, nur Jane würde es fertigbringen zu versuchen, sie noch mehr wie ein Idiot vor der Kamera aussehen zu lassen, als sie es ohnehin schon war; nach diesem Ereignis schwor sie allen Kameras ab. „Ich würde Ihnen ja nachjagen, aber Sie sind diejenige mit den vielen Waffen und alles, was ich habe, ist meine Stimme und meine charmante Persönlichkeit." Das Publikum lachte als Antwort zu seiner Anmerkung, und Lisbon verdrehte die Augen; wieder ... nur Jane. „Ich weiss, Sie sind wahrscheinlich Backstage und versuchen einen sicheren Platz zu finden, um sich vor Ihrem Geständnis zu verstecken, aber Lisbon, warum versuchen Sie, sich davor zu verstecken?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Obwohl, das nächste Mal, wenn Sie ein Geständnis im Fernsehen machen wollen – sagen Sie es mir vorher, sodass ich auch ein Geständnis ablegen kann." Er lachte weich. „Aber ich werde eine Reihe von Geständnissen hier und jetzt abgeben", die Kamera zoomte auf seinen Oberkörper, Gesicht und Hände, als er begann seine Finger in Antwort auf seine Liste zu heben. „Eins, ich bin derjenige gewesen, der diese 30 Pizzen geschickt hat."

„Offensichtlich", murmelte sie, da es nicht besonders schwierig gewesen war, darauf zu kommen, dass Jane sie geschickt hatte; jeder im gesamten Gebäude hatte das gewusst, aber Mitchell würde ihm das Geld für die Pizzen wahrscheinlich vom Lohn abziehen.

„Zwei, in den letzten 20 Tagen habe ich auch Ihre Emails gelesen – die wirklich kein bisschen interessant waren." Lisbon starrte wütend auf den Monitor, Jane war bereits dabei, sich ein Loch zu graben, das zuzugeben. „Und drittens, ich weiss nicht, wie oder wann oder überhaupt warum es passiert ist, aber ich liebe Sie." Jane kicherte weich, und er trat zu Michelle hinüber, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln, bevor er sich von der Bühne schlich. Lisbon starrte verblüfft auf den Bildschirm; wenn ihr jemand vor 2 Wochen erzählt hätte, dass beide, sie und Jane, in einer Talkshow auftreten, einige persönliche Fragen beantworten und letztendlich damit enden würden, sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle zu gestehen (nun, in Janes Fall sowieso), hätte sie der Person wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht gelacht, bevor sie sich abgewendet hätte, aber der Tag heute bewies, dass alles möglich war. „Lisbon!" Lisbon straffte sich, und wandte ihre grünen Augen vom Bildschirm ab, um Jane zu sehen, der zu ihr schlenderte. „Wie war das für ein Interview?" Anstatt ihn zu umarmen oder etwa etwas auf sein Geständnis zu erwidern, schlug sie ihn auf den Arm. „Ich gestehe, dass ich dich liebe, und alles, woran du denken kannst, ist das Email-Ding?"

„Du haben meine Emails gelesen!", sagte Lisbon ihm, als Jane grinste.

„Falls es hilft, Lisbon, nichts davon war interessant und ich habe auch nicht wirklich etwas mit ihnen vorgehabt", sagte er ihr. „Obwohl, solltest du Emails bekommen von..." Lisbon starrte ihn an, als sie ihre Arme ärgerlich vor der Brust verschränkte. Leider (oder glücklicherweise in Lisbons Fall) entschied Mitchell in Erscheinung zu treten, um sich über sie beide lustig zu machen. „Haben Sie es genossen, wie wir das CBI in so ein positives Licht gerückt haben?" Mitchell starrte ihn zornig an.

„Positives Licht bedeutet nicht, dass Sie mich als Arsch bezeichnen", erklärte Mitchell, bevor er sich zu Lisbon umdrehte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte gesagt..."

„Haben Sie, aber Jane hat ein paar Probleme damit, Anweisungen zuzuhören."

„Ein paar?", fragte Mitchell. „Der Mann fällt durch die jährliche Überprüfung des Departments im Befolgen von Befehlen."

„Ich habe bestanden, also ha", intervenierte Jane selbstgefällig.

„Mit einer 70", gab Mitchell zurück. „Als ich das das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war die Mindestpunktzahl zum Bestehen 70."

„Meh, das ist nur eine Zahl", winkte Jane ab. „Wie ich mich erinnere, habe ich den Observationstest..."

„Sie haben ihn bestanden, weil Sie den Testgeber eingeschüchtert haben, indem sie ihm gesagt haben, wer er war..."

„Sie sagen das, als ob das etwas Schlechtes wäre", kommentierte Jane; Mitchell starrte ihn zornig an und entschied, diese Antwort zu ignorieren, um mit Lisbon weiterzusprechen. „Alles-in-Allem ist das Interview gut geworden, obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich diese Geständnisse am Ende befürworten kann – aber jedes Interview braucht so etwas wie eine Liebesgeschichte", erwiderte Mitchell und drehte sich um, um wegzugehen. „Ich weiss, sie waren vorgetäuscht und..."

„Vorgetäuscht?", fragte Jane. „Ich täusche nichts vor." Mitchell drehte sich um, um Jane überrascht anzustarren.

„Warten Sie, das war keine Show, die Jane da mit Ihnen abgezogen hat, Agent Lisbon?", fragte Mitchell und Lisbon schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Traurigerweise nicht", erwiderte Lisbon. „Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für beide Geständnisse..." Jane gluckste wieder und die beiden starrten ihn an.

„Sie können keine Verantwortung für mein Geständnis übernehmen", sagte er ihr. „Ich kann ja nichtmal selbst die Verantwortung für mein Gestädnis übernehmen."

„Nun, jemand muss die Verantwortung übernehmen", sagte Mitchel ihnen beiden, und Jane deutete mit einem leichten Lächeln in die Richtung der Bühne.

„Michelle." Mitchell hob seine Augenbraue als Antwort.

„Sie beschuldigen..."

„Sie hat uns all diese Beziehungsfragen gestellt..." Lisbon versuchte nicht einmal, hinzuzufügen, dass der einzige Grund, warum all diese Fragen gestellt worden waren, Jane gewesen war, der entschieden hatte, dass es lustig wäre, zu versuchen unübliche Fragen via Teleporter zu dem Interview hinzuzufügen. Mitchell schien Janes Antwort zu akzeptieren, und er eilte davon (wahrscheinlich, um jemanden zu finden, den er anbrüllen konnte), was Jane und Lisbon allein zurückliess. „Ich habe gewonnen."

„Du hast gewonnen, indem du jemanden beschuldigt hast, der nichts damit zu tun hatte", entgegnete Lisbon und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aaron wird sie nicht anschreien", erklärte Jane. „Er will nur jemanden finden, dem er für den wundervollen PR-Stunt danken kann."

„Wie ist denn, das Gestehen unsere Gefühle im nationalen TV, ein..." Lisbon war verwirrt, die Regeln hielten alle in der Einheit davon ab, eine Beziehung mit einem Kollegen einzugehen.

„Oh, wie Aaron sagte – es ist eine Liebesgeschichte", kicherte Jane. „Und jeder will eine Liebesgeschichte."

„Ich nicht", antwortete Lisbon und Jane grinste in ihre Richtung.

„Oh doch, das tust du", entgegnete er. „Ich wette, als Kind hast du es geliebt, Märchen zu hören."

„Nope."

„Lügnerin", sagte er ihr. „Als kleines Mädchen hast du die Geschichten gemocht, wo Prinzen Prinzessinnen aus ihrem schrecklichen Leben befreit haben."

„Nope", wiederholte sie. „Du liegst falsch."

„Wirklich?", fragte er. „Du willst mich weiter anlügen? Das ist einfach nur beleidigend." Lisbon schmunzelte.

„Keine Lügen hier", erwiderte sie.

„Also gut, wenn ´keine Lügen hier´ sind", wiederholte er ihre Behauptung, als sie ihn anstarrte. „Sag mir – hast du das „Ich liebe dich" nur ausgeplappert, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen oder hast du es gesagt, weil du es so gemeint hast?" Lisbon zögerte; sie könnte ihm sagen, dass sie es nur gesagt hatte, weil sie ihn zum Verstummen bringen wollte, aber... etwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass, während Jane beide Geständnisse mit einem Lächeln abtun würde, und sie ihre Berater - Boss-Beziehung ohne weitere Beachtung des Geständnisses fortführen würden, als ob beide nur gespielt hätten, sie es nicht konnte.

Wollte sie wirklich wieder die „Es ist niemals passiert" Karte ausspielen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und beobachtete, wie Jane ein langes Gesicht machte; er bot ihr ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er sich herumdrehte, um fortzugehen. Hier war ihre Chance, sie konnte ihn gehenlassen und so tun, als ob das Schütteln ihres Kopfes eine Verneinung gewesen ist oder... sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Warte... wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie ihn, Jane drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr herum.

„Zurück an die Arbeit", antwortete er und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht zurück zur Arbeit ging – Arbeit konnte warten, bis sie diese ganze Geschichte geklärt hatten. „Oder, ich schätze, ich könnte prinzipiell auch losziehen und Ärger finden, auf den ich mich einlassen könnte."

„Warum?", fragte Lisbon.

"Weil das von mir erwartet wird..."

„Nein, warum bist du in mich verliebt?" Jane neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, über die Antwort nachgrübelnd.

„Nun, du würdest nicht zögern, mir in den Hintern zu treten, wenn ich was Dummes mache", sagte Jane ihr sanft lachend. „Und ich wäre ein Dummkopf es nicht zu sein." Lisbons Herz schwoll in ihrer Brust und sie realisierte, dass ihr Herzklopfen in ihrer Brust vorhin nicht wegen dem Geständnis allen anderen gegenüber gewesen war, aber viel eher wegen dem in Worte gefassten Geständnis an sich selbst, dass sie wirklich Gefühle für ihn hatte, die über ihre Arbeits- und Freunde-Beziehung hinausgingen. „Nun, besser ich..."

„Jane, du bist unmöglich", erklärte sie, ihn unterbrechend. „Ich habe meinen Kopf geschüttelt, weil ich ein Idiot bin." Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich würde nicht so hart mit dir sein..." Sie hob ihre Hand, um ihn vom Fortfahren abzuhalten.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich vor gerade mal 20 Minuten zugegeben habe, dich zu lieben", erklärte sie. „Vor nur 5 Minuten habe ich mir selbst gesagt, dass ich dich nicht liebe und ich habe gelogen, und vor nicht einmal einer Minute – habe ich realisiert, dass ich dich tatsächlich liebe." Sie fummelte an ihrer Wasserflasche herum, bevor sie seinem Starren begegnete. „Und ich wäre ein Dummkopf, es nicht..."

Xxx  
Fin

Na? Wie findet ihr es? ^^ *vor Erwartung hibbel*  
Übrigens: Der letzte Satz von Lisbon endet aus einem bestimmten Grund mit... ^^ Oder ums noch deutlicher zu sagen: Sie kommt nicht mehr dazu, ihn auszusprechen. ;)


End file.
